In typical drilling operations, a drilling tool is designed to configure a predetermined hole profile in a machining operation to facilitate particular applications. It is desired to form a predetermined configuration hole profile without secondary machining operations, and in a quick and efficient manner. The cutting or boring action of a drilling tool may be performed by an elongated, substantially cylindrical drilling tool, such as a combination of a tool holder and a drill insert attached thereto. Typically the cutting insert engages the material to be cut upon relative rotation between the tool and work piece. The use of cutting inserts allows for quick changing of the insert upon wear of the cutting surfaces, instead of replacement of the entire tool. Further, the use of cutting inserts allows one tool to be used for varying boring applications by changing the insert configuration instead of the entire drilling assembly.
In known port contour cutters for the above application, the tools are typically made of solid HSS, braised tipped carbide, indexable carbide inserts or replaceable carbide inserts. In known configurations and prior methods of forming port holes have generally required multiple machining operations. For example, the manufacturer of a port hole has typically required a first step of spot drilling the port hole, thereafter pre-drilling the port hole and a third operation to size the minor thread diameter and form the port hole. This operation typically encompassed the following after pre-drilling: (1) ream and then use a form tool with a pilot for the port form, and (2) ream and port form combination tool, with the reamer used as a pilot. It would therefore be desirable to provide a drilling tool and method which will drill the port hole to size in a solid material for the minor thread diameter in combination with forming the port in a single operation. Further, in known configurations, the tools are radially non-adjustable, and axial adjustment can only be accomplished by adjusting the stick-out of the cutting tool in the holder. It would be an advantage to provide a port contour cutter which allows radial and axial adjustment in a simple and effective manner.